


wherever you are (next to me)

by interstellarbeams



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Lyatt if you squint, Missing Scene, Team as Family, Timeless 1x09, Timeless Appreciation Week - Day 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:10:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellarbeams/pseuds/interstellarbeams
Summary: Rufus, Lucy and Wyatt make their escape after the shootout at Bonnie and Clyde's hideout.





	wherever you are (next to me)

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd but I think it's okay. Denise is a sweetheart for her encouragement though. One of the main reasons why she is my bestie. :D
> 
> Title is from _Runnin' Home to You_ by Grant Gustin.
> 
> The Time Team's escape after the shootout at Bonnie and Clyde's hangout for: Timeless Appreciation Week - Day 1 (Favorite Episode).

Lucy’s salmon colored skirts swirled around her ankles as she turned to run. 

She snatched at Rufus’s hand as her other hand sank into Wyatt’s. Their strong grips were warm and comforting to her, despite her fears and the fact that her heart was about to beat out of her chest. 

The ricocheting bullets from the posse’s shotguns could be heard over the team’s desperate escape through the small deciduous trees and underbrush surrounding the gang’s hideout.

Lucy cursed at her encumbering skirts but she didn't have a moment to rest, to _breathe_. Her hands were still encapsulated in her boys and she prayed that she didn't trip on her dress and it's enveloping folds.

Lucy tried to concentrate on the ground, so that she wouldn't fall, but also had to watch out for the quick lash of tree limbs and entangling Virginia Creeper in front of her.

It felt like they should be close to the Lifeboat, with how exhausted she was, but the humidity of the Texan summer air sapped any and all available strength almost as soon as you stepped out into it.

They stopped at the sudden silence. The bullets were no longer flying but the birds in the trees hadn't resumed their chirping just yet.

Wyatt put a silencing finger to his lips, dropping her hand for just a moment, as he listened for any sounds of pursuit. 

All was quiet and they wilted in relief, or at least Lucy did, before she dropped her desperate grip on Rufus’ hand. She blew an errant strand of hair out of her face and leaned against a tree to rest.

The barking of hounds and the cracking of fallen tree limbs underfoot, alerted them to their pursuer's presence.

Wyatt reached down and grasped Lucy’s hands, helping her up before yelling at her to “run!” 

She didn't question, didn't even stop to wonder what would happen to Rufus, she just ran.

\-----

When she got to the Lifeboat, that's when she began to worry. 

The waiting was always the worst part of any mission especially when she didn't know whether Wyatt and Rufus needed her help. She might be a ordinary history professor but when it came to her boys, she would do anything to see them safe.

She relived the feeling of relief she felt at the sight of Rufus at the hideout's window and the hug that she had received just before their mad dash through the trees. Her surprising kiss and subsequent heart-to-heart with Wyatt in Bonnie -- _or was it Clyde’s?_ \-- bed. 

What would she do if they didn't come back? How would she survive on her own in a time period that wasn't hers? She didn't think she could thrive in a world where she had to have a father or husband present to open up a savings account of her own. _What bullshit!_

Finally, they showed up -- sweaty and out of breath -- and Lucy launched herself at them in relief. She could have stayed like that forever, her arms wrapped around her best friends but the shouts of angry, irrational men -- probably egged on by Garcia Flynn -- interrupted their happy reunion.

Wyatt grasped her around the waist, unceremoniously and lifted her onto the ring below the hatch. She struggled to open the door becoming increasingly frantic as the sounds of their pursuers grew closer.

“Damn it, Lucy, _hurry_!” Wyatt shouted, glancing back at her quickly, as he raised his gun and positioned himself defensively.

“You're not _helping_ ,” Lucy muttered through gritted teeth. 

Rufus paced just below her, anxiously muttering under his breath. It sounded suspiciously like, " _we're gonna die_ , _we're gonna die_ , _we're gonna die_ ," on repeat but she ignored him. She needed to stay focused.

Finally her sweaty, trembling hands obeyed her brain’s commands and she shouted, “Got it!”, triumphantly.

Lucy almost laughed in giddy excitement as she pulled herself through the doorway after Rufus. 

Wyatt climbed in, tucking his gun into his waistband and Lucy relaxed at the sound of the hatch’s interior locking mechanism engaging.

“I think I’ve had enough of armed posse’s and outlaws to last a lifetime,” Rufus chuckled, nervously, as he flipped the switches and pushed the buttons that would set the Lifeboat’s controls to their own time.

“You and me both,” Wyatt replied, honestly. The whine of the engine powering up filled the small cabin as his head dropped back and he relaxed against the chair's headrest. 

“I don't know… Bonnie and Clyde were _really_ interesting,” Lucy responded, teasingly, as she buckled herself into her seat, on her own, for the first time. She smiled in delight at Wyatt, who smirked right back.

Blushing she ducked her head and braced herself for the rocketing-through-space-&-time feeling that she was about to experience.


End file.
